


A New Beginning

by Meredithe5



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithe5/pseuds/Meredithe5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time Line: This is part one in a three part series. Part 1 will take place during the miniseries through the colonization on New Caprica, Part 2 will take place during the occupation on New Caprica, and Part 3 will take feature the Exodus and what happens after on Galactica's quest to find Earth. The Second and Third parts will start to draw in Kara, Lee and the crew of Galactica. Part 1 is more of a back-story for my original character.  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.  
> 
> 
> Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction story so please review and let me know what you think! I've had this plot bunny stuck in my head for awhile and I had to get it out on paper for everyone to see. It'll be a little slow at the beginning but I wanted to give Allison and Kacey a back-story before I add in Kara and Lee. Eventually it will be about Kara raising Allison and Kacey after the events on New Caprica.  
> 
> 
> AN2: I just wanted to say a quick thanks to my friend Kim who is an amazing Beta and has pushed me to share my story with everyone!! You've been such an inspiration and I hope everyone enjoys my story.

Journal Entry 1 ~~Vacation on Cloud 9~~ (2 days before the end of the worlds)

  
It's strange, I've been sitting on my bed with pen and paper in hand for the last hour trying to decide where to start with this journal. My English teacher Mrs. Dornamn gave each of my classmates and I a journal to write in over school break, and my mom always told me that the best place to start is always the beginning so here I go.

  
My name is Allison Brynn, I'm fourteen years old and I attend Caprica City High school. One day I'm going to become a doctor like my father, and work on a battlestar. My parents are just like any other except that they were still attending school when I was born. Despite raising a child so young, they both finished school, my dad was at the top of his class, and they both attended college. My father joined the military to pay his way through medical school and spends months at a time on the battlestar Atlantia. It's hard when he's gone. We all miss him terribly, but I love to sit up with him at night for hours when he comes home to tell me stories about what life on a battlestar is like. My mom Julia is the best, she never complains when he's gone even though I can tell it kills her, but she's happy for him. She's also done everything she can to help me learn about medicine, even though she's afraid I'll go out and join him and never come back, she just wants me to be happy.

  
I think it's been easier for her after the birth of my baby sister Kacey, two months ago. At first she drove me crazy because she would keep us up all night crying, but I love my little sister. I like to call her my little angel. We both look so much alike with our wispy blonde hair and our best feature, our bright blue eyes that daddy says remind him of looking into the ocean. Now that Kacey's a few months old she's started sleeping at night which has been great for mom and I. I know it's been hard for mom taking time off her job, she's an elementary school teacher but she took the year off so that she can spend time with Kacey.

  
A few weeks ago we got a letter from my dad who's finally got some leave approved. We haven't seen him since Kacey was born nearly 2 months ago, but now he's about to have a month's leave and has gotten us tickets aboard the luxury line, Cloud 9. Dad's sending us on ahead and he's going to join us in a week or so. I can't wait to see him! He's going to be so shocked when he sees how much Kacey has grown.Kacey, mom, and I have been here for two days and it's amazing. I've traveled to a few of the other colonies for school trips and to visit dad but never anything like this.

Usually ships are dark and cold, but I've never seen one where it reminds me of my home on Caprica. Yesterday I took baby Kacey to see the garden, surrounded by a sea of color all around us, I pointed out the flowers to Kacey even though I knew she didn't understand anything I told her. There were bright red roses, soft pink tulips, and vibrant purple orchids. Even though the sun is fake and the background, a view of endless hills and mountains, I know this is the most beautiful sight either of us has ever seen before.

  
I've only been aboard a battlestar once before in my life. When I was eight years old Admiral Nagala gave my mother and I permission to visit the Atlantia. My father was gravely injured trying to rescue and help his fellow crewman who were hurt during an accident aboard the Atlantia. It was one of the most amazing and terrifying experiences, and would live with me for the rest of my life.

  
Terrified, was the first emotion I felt when my mother told me that we were going to go out into space and visit my father. I was too young to realize how serious my father's injuries were to allow our family aboard one of the most decorated battlestars in the fleet. I was terrified that my father was going to die, and frightened because I'd never been off Caprica before. Caprica was my home and it was all that I've ever known. The ship was cold and I remember being thankful that I'd listened to my mom when she told me to grab my jacket despite the 80 degree weather in Caprica City. Everything seemed so large, but that may have been because I was so small, less than three feet tall at the time. There were so many people dressed in the same military garb that my father always came home in as we were shown our way through the Battlestar's long dark passageways. As I walked by I didn't see the stares of those around me, unfamiliar with the idea of a child aboard their ship, the child of a man willing to sacrifice himself to save his fellow man. Admiral Nagala told us of my father and his desperate attempt to save those stuck in a closed off compartment full of flames, how he dragged three men out before a smaller explosion caused pipes to fall and nearly crush him.

  
I know dad will be here within the week, but I'm going stir crazy waiting for his arrival. Months ago he told me that if I can get mom's permission I could stay aboard the Atlantia with him over summer break and learn about the battlestar and what he does in sickbay. After months of begging my mom's finally agreed to let me visit my dad. Six years ago when I saw my father, a hero aboard the Atlantia I knew what I wanted to do with my life, who I wanted to become. I wanted to save lives like my father, I wanted to travel through space and discover new planets and if the time ever came, to fight the cylons with my dying breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU What can one teenage girl do to fight for those she loves? The untold story about Kacey's teenage sister Allison, her life after the End Of The Worlds and fight to keep her family safe despite the ever growing threat of the cylons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.  
> Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction story so please review and let me know what you think! I've had this plot bunny stuck in my head for awhile and I had to get it out on paper for everyone to see. It'll be a little slow at the beginning but I wanted to give Allison and Kacey a back story before I add in Kara and Lee. Eventually it will be about Kara raising Allison and Kacey after the events on New Caprica.

Journal Entry 2 (1 day after the end of the worlds)

Yesterday the worlds ended and our lives changed forever. Looking back I can't believe how excited I was about this stupid vacation, about seeing my father, about my future. At this point I can't be sure if I'll live long enough to see tomorrow, let alone have a future. After twenty years of armistice with the cylons, after no word at all for twenty years they attacked the colonies, my home.

We had just sat down for dinner in the dining area aboard Cloud 9 when it was announced. I remember laughing at Kacey who kept trying to steal my silverware and I was afraid she'd hurt herself with my knife. The captain cleared his voice through the speaker system as I held my two month old baby sister gently in my arms. He said that he needed everyone's attention and requested that we remain calm as he described the message he had just received. He had gotten word that there were attacks on going across the colonies. Picon, Saggitaron, and Aerilon were the first hit by the cylons, but the mass destruction didn't stop there. Over the next few hours as we huddled in our room we heard continued information that shattered my very soul. Caprica was hit with a thermal nuke that destroyed Caprica City and similar warheads were being detonated on all the colonies. The cylons had finally returned for their creators.

Over 7 million lives ended in an instant. Tears streamed down my face as I understood the severity of what the cylons had done to our people. Everyone I'd ever known... My grandmother who baked me cookies every Sunday night as we played the silly board games that she loved so much, Grandpa Joe that told me to reach for the stars because I could accomplish anything in the galaxy of my choosing. My best friends, my enemies... even my English teacher Mrs. Dornamn, who forced me to start writing these stupid journal entries; they were all gone in the blink of an eye. Why not me? Why was I allowed to survive while billions of others died? What made me so special that I got to live another day?

  
I should've known that the worst was not over, I'm not sure how long I sat there with tears in my eyes, a look of incomprehension on my face as I sat on my bed crying over all the innocent lives that were lost with no explanation. Suddenly, it came to me like a punch to the gut, my father was on Atlantia, the flag ship of the fleet, a once proud honor but all I could think of was the danger that put my father in.

Hours later it was announced that Admiral Nagala, aboard the Atlantia led the fleet along with my father to fight the cylons, and were destroyed over the planet Virgon. Kacey lay sleeping in her crib as my mom and I huddled together crying over the loss of a husband and father. I would never see my father again, no trip aboard the Atlantia, no medical school, and poor sweet Kacey would never get to know the father that loved, and died to protect her and so many others. My baby sister's life had only just begun and she had no idea that it had been shattered to pieces. I was afraid for her and my family. What were we going to do? It was only a matter of time before the cylons killed all that was left of humanity.

Later, after I cried until my eyes were red and my nose running, I was finally able to drift off to sleep feeling as if I'd crawled into a bottomless hole trying to escape the pain of my loss. After waking to find a note from my mother, I tried to distract Kacey and I with a short children's story as my mother went to get information. She went in search of something, anything that might tell us this was all a horrible joke, or nightmare that nearly all of humanity had not just been wiped out by our enemies. We hadn't heard anything since the loss of Atlantia and the other battlestars hours ago.

When mom returned she told me that the Cloud 9 had jumped while I slept and that we were now surrounded by other surviving ships along with Colonial One. At first, I was astounded to find that President Adar had survived the attacks, only to learn that he had died like so many others and that we now had a new president of the colonies, President Laura Roslin. A school teacher was in charge of the colonies or what was left of them. My mother wasn't sure whether to be proud of her fellow educator or terrified that President Rosin had no idea how to run our government. I was alarmed to hear that in my exhaustion I slept through not only one jump, but a second jump when we were discovered by the cylons. After the tragic death of Admiral Nagala and the Atlantia, Commander Adama of the Galactica delivered a broadcast announcing that he was taking control over the fleet and ordered all survivors to meet at Ragnar Anchorage. Our ship, along with nearly forty others jumped to Ragnar Anchorage to meet up with the battlestar Galactica, the only surviving battlestar left in the universe.

It seemed as if we were on the edge of a cliff, waiting to take that last step and fall to our doom. We were stuck here, fifty thousand survivors waiting for the inevitable, waiting for the cylons to finish us off once and for all. I know its morbid, but all I've been able to do is sit around on this ship that at one time I thought was breathtakingly beautiful, but now all I could feel was closed in with nothing that I could do to stop the impending doom from taking the lives of my family. I'm just a girl stuck on a cruise liner, there's nothing I can do to help, and even if there were, what good could one girl make against thousands of machines that were able to kill billions.

Journal Entry 3 (5 days after the end of the worlds)

I remember my mom urging me to eat as we waited for our new leaders to decide the fleet's next move. Where would we go? Would there ever be a safe place away from the cylons? I knew we couldn't return home. The cylons were there with their ships and their nukes waiting for those foolish enough to return to what once was our home. Where would we live? My father was gone; dust, like so many others along with him and my mother was a school teacher. How would we get food and water on these ships? They weren't designed for long term survival. All these thoughts flew through my mind as we waited. I heard whispers in the halls and the dining room about the Galactica. Some believed the ship was planning on going back to the colonies to fight the cylons. I hoped they would see reason, didn't they understand they didn't stand a chance. The Galactica was one ship, just one, how could they win a battle that the Atlantia, Admiral Nagala, and my father had lost.

For a minute we were safe, 33 minutes to be exact. The Galactica stayed and defended our fleet as we jumped away from the impending threat of the cylons bearing down on us. It was the most terrifying moment of my entire life. I prayed to the Gods that we would be safe, and for once they listened. We survived and everyone seemed to sigh in relief but it was short lived, too short for those aboard Galactica and those flying our ships. For once I'm glad to be aboard Cloud 9 rather than a battlestar like the Galactica. For days we've lived through this torture, waiting, and hoping that the cylons wouldn't find us. It seems as if we're stuck in a loop, repeating the same 33 minutes over and over again. Every time our "fleet" jumps away from the cylons we are discovered exactly 33 minutes later. The crew has been working around the clock with no time for rest.

A few days ago my mother started working in the dining hall after watching one of the women collapse from exhaustion. She talked to the captain and they agreed to let us keep our room for the indeterminate future if she works for our keep.

Journal Entry 4 (8 days after the end of the worlds)

It's finally over; the cylons have stopped following us at least for now. It took six days, but Galactica finally discovered how the cylons were tracking us.

The Olympic Carrier was left behind during one of our last jumps and surprisingly the attacks stopped immediately after. No one's really sure, but I heard whispers that there were over a thousand souls on the Olympic Carrier before the Galactia's vipers destroyed it. It's tragic that we've lost even more lives, but is it wrong for me to feel relieved that it's over? That maybe, just maybe, we'll finally be safe at least for a little while.

Mom's gone, left me in charge of Kacey while she works as a waitress in the dining hall. What has our life come to?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or any of its characters, if I did Kara wouldn't have gone POOF and Starbuck and Apollo would have walked off into the sunset together.
> 
> Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction story so please review and let me know what you think! I've had this plot bunny stuck in my head for awhile and I had to get it out on paper for everyone to see. It'll be a little slow at the beginning but I wanted to give Allison and Kacey a back story before I add in Kara and Lee. Eventually it will be about Kara raising Allison and Kacey after the events on New Caprica.

Journal Entry 5 (9 day after the end of the worlds)

Mom's working again; I think she's trying to keep her mind off dad and everything that's happened. It's still hard to grasp that we've lost everything and that everyone we know and love are gone. Every time I close my eyes I can't help but wonder about everyone back home. How did they die? Was it quick, or did the cylons go door to door and kill every last human? A small part of me wonders if everyone is dead or are we condemning millions of people to die because we left them at the mercy of our enemy. My mom tells me not to think about it, she says I should concentrate on the future but it's hard not to. I can't just forget about the life I've always known and the people I grew up with. 

While my dreams have been filled with nightmares of terrifying cylons, we've been lucky enough to have escaped them at least for the time being, but that doesn't mean that anyone in the fleet has let down their guard, everyone has been staying on alert, waiting. I look at Kacey and she's the same happy baby that she was ten days ago, before dad, and before the end of the worlds.

That's what everyone's calling it, the end of the worlds... Mom wants me to be positive but I can tell that she's afraid. She's afraid of the unknown, we used to have control over our lives, plans for tomorrow, and the future but we don't have that anymore. Sometimes when I look at Kacey, her shinny golden curls and cherub cheeks I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, there might be a future out there. We might find Earth.

 

Journal Entry 6 (11 days after the end of the worlds)

Sometimes it's hard to stay positive when everything keeps going wrong. For the last few days all I've been able to think about is Earth, about finding a new home where everything is real, so that we can start over. We could start afresh, our sins forgiven, like when Kacey was baptized and all of her sins were washed away, not that an infant has committed any sins. Now I'm not sure if we'll make it to Earth or anywhere that'll put solid ground beneath our feet.

Yesterday was like any other in our new life, mom was working, and I was watching Kacey when we learned that Galactica was sabotaged. The Virgon Express was receiving its water supply from the Galactica when explosions rocked Galactica and sixty percent of our water reserves were lost out into open space. The news shook the fleet, a lot of people are dependent on that water and if we don't find another supply soon we'll be in a lot of trouble.

 

Journal Entry 7 (13 days after the end of the worlds)

Galactica found another source for water, but nothing seems to come easily anymore. It seems that finding the water source was going to be a lot easier then retrieving it.

I heard a few men in the dining hall the other night talking about a prisoner uprising aboard the Astral Queen led by Tom Zarak. In history class we learned that he was sentenced to over twenty years in prison for terrorism against the colonies, causing the death of many lives, and destruction of a government building. I know we're desperate for the water, but is it a good idea to let that man, along with many others free among the fleet after the crimes they committed.

Sometimes I wonder why I take the time to write in this journal anymore... I mean what's the point? It's not like Mrs. Dornamn is going to come back from the grave and haunt me until I complete it.

 

Journal Entry 8 (14 days after the end of the worlds)

I spent hours last night thinking about what I said in my last entry. No one's left to hold me accountable for completing this journal, but what about Kacey? What about dad, and all the people that died on the colonies? Don't they deserve to be remembered when this is all over? What about all of the people that are dying every day so that we have a chance to go and find a new life; find Earth? I'll continue my story in honor of the billions that have lost their lives in the colonies and for those who fight everyday to give us a future, heroes like my dad, heroes like Starbuck.

When Kacey and I went to the dining hall to meet up with mom for lunch I listened to the reporters giving their daily updates over the wireless. Earlier today, a Lieutenant Kara Thrace single handedly took out eight raiders but soon disappeared. All military units have been shifted to aid in the search and rescue of Starbuck which has many worried about the ever depleting quantities of fuel and supplies.

I hope that they find Lieutenant Thrace. If we have any hope at getting to Earth we'll need pilots like her to get us there and keep us safe from the constant cylon threat.

 

Journal Entry 9 (16 days after the end of the worlds)

Kacey and I spent the afternoon in the garden today celebrating the return of Lieutenant Thrace. I know very little about Starbuck except what the radio has said and comments from those around me, but I'm glad that for once something good has happened. At this point we have less than fifty thousand souls and only a few good pilots to defend us from the cylons.

We spent the afternoon in the sun laid out on a blanket. For now this is the only sun and grass that I can experience and I wanted to share it with my baby sister who will hopefully one day be able to truly experience the real thing for herself on Earth. After lazing in the sun a bit, we put together a bouquet of flower to surprise mom when she got off work. I collected the flowers while Kacey made baby noises as she laid in her portable car seat.

 

Journal Entry 10 (17 days after the end of the worlds)

Mom cried when she found the flowers Kacey and I got her. She crushed me to her side and held Kacey through the night. Sometimes I forget how hard this is for mom, and how worried she is everyday that she'll loose her daughters like she lost her husband.

I try not to think about what would happen if Kacey and I lost mom. She's my rock and the thought of losing her, the thought of being alone makes it difficult to breathe. It's better if I don't think about it.

 

Journal Entry 11 (18 days after the end of the worlds)

There was a suicide bomber on the Galactica yesterday that killed three people and almost cost Commander Adama his life, which shocked the fleet. This morning President Roslin gave a press conference with even more startling news. There are cylons that look just like us, they look and act like humans. There are two known models, males that have been discovered in the fleet, but there might be more among us.

The news has sparked mass panic among the fleet, my mom among them. She was terrified to learn about the humanoid cylons and said that Kacey and I are no longer allowed to travel alone which I think is stupid. I get that it's scary and we don't know who they are, but what would cylons want with two girls? I mean, Kacey can barely roll over let alone talk yet and I'm just a fourteen year old girl with absolutely nothing to do.  
Is it sad that I actually miss school? I miss my friends, some of which were like sisters and I feel like there's no one to talk to anymore. I tell Kacey almost everything, but she doesn't understand anything that I tell her and I'm afraid that anything I tell my mom will just worry her and make her more upset then she already is. She's barely hanging on by a thread.

I love my sister with all my heart, but it's hard spending every waking moment with her. Occasionally I need time to myself to think and worry like everyone else, and when I'm with Kacey I have to be the strong one to make her feel safe and make sure she's loved. But most of all, and I'll never tell my mother this, I miss my science classes. I've always had a passion for science and medicine, and now more than ever I feel like it's needed. How many trained physicians do we have aboard the fleet? I've heard stories about people dying over the first few days after the attacks because we didn't have enough doctors. I know I'm only fourteen but I want to make a difference, I want to help people.


End file.
